1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a complementary semiconductor memory device and, more particularly, to a complementary semiconductor memory device having a circuit for driving a word line connected to a MOS (metal oxide semiconductor) transistor, or more broadly, MIS (metal insulator semiconductor) transistor, used as an access gate in each of a plurality of memory cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional semiconductor memory device, both a MOS transistor used as an access gate in a cell (hereinafter referred to as an access gate MOS transistor) and a MOS transistor for driving a word line connected to the access gate MOS transistor, (hereinafter referred to as a word line driver MOS transistor), are usually of the same conduction type.
In general, an N-channel type MOS transistor can operate at a high speed because it has a relatively high carrier mobility compared with a P-channel type MOS transistor, and a semiconductor memory cell or device using such an N-channel type MOS transistor can be miniaturized because of a high mutual conductance (gm). Therefore, in many cases, N-channel type MOS transistors are employed for both the access gate MOS transistor and the word line driver MOS transistor.
However, in the semiconductor memory device where memory cells using N-channel type MOS transistors are miniaturized with a higher degree of integration, there is a problem in that a soft error easily occurs due to the irradiation of .alpha.-rays, which are radiated from radioactive substances of uranium (U), thorium (Th) or the like contained in a package or semiconductor materials, resulting in the destruction of a content of the memory cell. The above-mentioned problem will be explained later in more detail.
On the other hand, a memory cell using a P-channel MOS transistor has an advantage in that a soft error due to o-rays does not occur so easily as in a memory cell using an N-channel MOS transistor. Therefore, in order to decrease the possibility of the destruction of the information stored in the memory cell, some semiconductor memory devices employ P-channel MOS transistors for the access gate MOS transistor.
However, the device using P-channel MOS transistors has a disadvantage in that it cannot operate at as high a speed as the device using N-channel MOS transistors, because the mutual conductance (gm) of a P-channel MOS transistor is lower than that of an N-channel MOS transistor. Assuming that the size of the P-channel MOS transistor used as the word line driver is increased to increase the driving ability, in other words, to improve the operation speed, another problem arises in that the device using P-channel MOS transistors cannot be miniaturized to the same extent.